


Home

by TennantsLittleKitten



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantsLittleKitten/pseuds/TennantsLittleKitten
Summary: A little drabble about BJ arriving home at the airport after the war and finding Peg and Erin there to greet him <3
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Peg Hunnicutt
Kudos: 10





	Home

_This was the moment he had yearned of for two difficult years, yet nothing could have prepared him for how he would feel when the moment actually arrived._  
  
His long legs carried him hastily through the sea of people who were greeting loved ones in the arrivals area of San Francisco airport. Standing a head taller than the rest, he scanned each face trying to find the two people who mattered most. And finally, he spotted them.  
  
Everything in that moment blurred except his wife and daughter. He dropped his duffel bag and, with outstretched arms, collected his little girl from her mother. "Daddy?" the small girl questioned. And it took all his strength not to crumble to the floor as he reassured her that her daddy had come home.  
  
As he pressed his two-year-old to his chest and cradled her head against him, her little arms wrapped around his neck. Even though she had no memory of who he was, an instant bond formed as he held her and he promised her that he would never leave her again.  
  
The precious moment lasted only a few seconds before he looked up with teary eyes to find his wife's expression mirroring his own. He extended an arm to her and she quickly tucked herself into her husband's embrace.   
  
He met her with a kiss: desperation mixed with relief pressed hard against her lips as if seeking confirmation of his reality. Still clinging to his daughter, he tightened his hold on his wife as she too nestled her head against his chest. Her wet cheeks dampened his shirt while she clung to his warmth.  
  
 _It had been so long. Husband and wife had aged from worry and fear. Daughter completely transformed from babe to toddler. Yet, one thing hadn't changed, and that was the love that the little family from Mill Valley shared for one another. And in this moment, that love was stronger than ever before. Finally, after two long years, he was home._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Beej is my favorite character of all time and his love for Peg and Erin is simply heartwarming :)


End file.
